tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Attribute
Size 1-5 inches 00 - Tape Mode Tape in tape mode 6 in.-2 feet 01 - Small Object - Tape Deck (Soundwave), Boom Box (Blaster) 2-3 feet 02 - 3-4 feet 03 - 4-5 feet 04 - Animal (Timber, Junkyard) 5-7 feet 05 - Humans - You and me sized 7-8 feet 06 - Tape Robots - Rumble, Frenzy 9-10 feet 07 - Minibots - Gears, Bumblebee 11-15 feet 08 - Cars - Average sized car 16-19 feet 09 - Trucks - Van, larger SUV 20-23 feet 10 - 'Average' TF - Mirage, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker 24-27 feet 11 - Larger TFs/Seekers - Ironhide, Skywarp, Jazz 28-33 feet 12 - Leader TFs - Megatron, Optimus Prime, Gestalt leaders 34-39 feet 13 - Big TFs - Ultra Magnus, Dinos, Broadside-Robot 40-44 feet 14 - 45-49 feet 15 - Big Altmode - Dino Mode 50-59 feet 16 - 60-69 feet 17 - Military Jets 70-89 feet 18 - Skyfire - Robot mode 90-119 feet 19 - Skyfire - Jet mode 120-149 feet 20 - 150-189 feet 21 - Gestalt - Bruticus, Defensor, Superion, Menasor 190-229 feet 22 - Guardian - Omega Supreme, Sky Lynx-KittyBird mode 1000-1250 ft 28 - Carrier - Broadside-Ship Mode, USS Flagg 3000-5500 ft 33 - City Robot - Metroplex/Trypticon 22000-30000 34 - City Base - Metroplex/Trypticon-City Mode Abilities Abilities are special abilities a Transformer or human has to help them perform a special task or fulfill their function requirements. For example, a communications expert may have equipment such as extended radio or scrambling technology, while a spy might have stealth or cloaking technology. These abilities aren't easy to get accepted unless they make absolute sense for his or her function. Some abilities for Transformers are restricted to the human characters, while certain abilities are easier to acquire as a human such as swim or dive. The listed abilities are not in rank of cost but rather rank of difficulty to get approved on an OC application. 1 Glide 6 Extended-Radio 3 Advanced-Driver 2 Swim (Hover) 7 Forcefield 4 Tank-Driver 3 Dive 7 Holograms 4 Airplane-Pilot 3 Space-Pilot 7 Infrared 4 Helicopter-Pilot 3 Flight 8 Infiltration 4 Naval-Pilot 4 Space-Flight 8 Enhanced-Hearing 6 Jetpack-Pilot 5 Hide 8 Selfrepair 5 Repair 9 Enhanced-Senses 5 Heal 9 Interception 5 Mechanic 10 Cloak 6 Jamming 10 Stealth 6 FTL 15 Telepathy Glide - The ability to slow midair descent, and sometimes travel horizontally over air currents. Possessed by paragliders and some Autobots. Swim (Hover) - The ability to travel on the surface of water. In humans, this is the actual ability to swim. In vehicles, this includes hovercraft technology. Dive - The ability to move and survive underwater. Humans do this with SCUBA gear. Vehicles use submarine technology. Flight - Decepticons receive this as standard issue, using antigravity technology. Autobots may possess it as well, either in a vehicular altmode, or in robot mode using non-antigrav technology, such as rockets. Forcefield - The ability to create a solid energy field capable of repulsing attacks. Not coded on or MUX; strictly RP-only. Heal - The ability to repair damage to organic creatures. Possessed by human doctors. Mechanic - The ability to repair mechanic objects, like shuttles or tanks. Not as advanced as Repair. Repair - The ability to reconstruct and modify advanced Cybertronian technologies. Possessed by Transformers medics. Rare for non-Witwicky humans. SelfRepair - The ability of cybernetic individuals to repair themselves. Possessed by Junkions and those with nanotech technology. Space-Pilot - The ability to fly shuttles and man shuttle-based weapons and communications stations. Common for Transformers; rare ability for humans. Space-Flight - The ability to maneouvre in Zero-G environments and explore the deepest depths of outer space. Hide - Self-explanatory ability. Lets an individual hide undetected, but does not allow movement. When the individual moves s/he reveals her or his hiding place. Intercept - Ability to intercept various radio signals to ally and enemy alike. Usually possessed by those with a communications function. Extended-Radio - Ability to send signals across great distances of space without difficulty. FTL - FTL is the ability to engage in faster than light travel, within space. This ability is present on such TFs as Astrotrain, Sky Lynx, Scattershot, and Trypticon. It is not a common ability among Transformers, and as such will not be as easy to get as some other abilities. Infrared - The ability to detect heat signatures. Can be used as a counter measure to the cloaking ability. Stealth - The ability to move silently and not be seen using shadows and knowing where not to be at the right time. Enhanced-Senses and Enhanced-Hearing are counter measures to this ability. Does NOT provide invisibility -- Stealthers still have to RP getting past enemy guards. Jamming - The ability to jam and stop radio signals in your area. Communications experts often have this ability. Enhanced-Hearing - Highly trained or enhanced hearing, used to sometimes detect Cloaked or Stealthed individuals. Enhanced-Senses - For humans this reflects an almost 6th sense or extrasensory perception. In Transformers it reflects their ability to train and fine tune their senses to gleam more information from various situations that someone without the ability. Cloak - Sometimes known as Invisibility. Bending light around yourself to essentially disappear. Infrared is a good method to discovering cloaked individuals, but by no means easy. Cloaking is a very difficult ability to obtain. Infiltration - The ability to enter enemy bases undetected, through stealth, disguise, electronic bypass methods, etc. Requires advanced training and/or high technology. Very difficult to obtain. Holograms - The ability to project three-dimensional images that appear lifelike at a casual glance. Because of its ease of abuse, very difficult to obtain. Not currently coded on the MUX... RP-only. Telepathy - This rare ability has several uses, from telepathic communication, to Soundwave's Mindscanning abilities, to detecting stealthed and cloaked people near your location. Armor 00 - Totally fragile (tape) 01 - Organic 02 - Kevlar - Average GI Joe/Cobra 03 - Average Transformer 04 - Armoured/Reinforced TF 05 - Real tough TF (leaders) 06 - Weatherbot armor 07 - Dinobot level armor 08 - Gestalt/Guardian 09 - Cities 10 - Unicron and other insanely tough types. Attacks Attacks on Transformers Universe are unique, and can be as unique as the character itself. Thusly, attacks are user definable, within limits. The scale for attacks, overall, is this: 1 (Punch) through 10 (Stomp) Any attacks applied for should fall within these ranges. Attacks above levels of 7 should be given explaination within the application, due to the power of such attacks. Please be reasonable about the 1-10 power rating, for the applied-for attack. Applying for a punch attack with a force rating of 10 will, pretty much, probably not be approved. So please be reasonable. Attacks can also do a specific type of damage, which to certain characters may have a resistance to or weakness. The types of available attacks are as follows: BLOW - Physical impact. Punches, kicks. Also, compressed-air weapons. EDGE - Blades, Spears. Sharp pointies. ENRG - Energy. Lasers, Plasma, Beam-weapons. BLST - Ballistics. High-velocity projectiles. Machine-guns. Gauss. EXPL - Explosives. Rockets, Missiles, Grenades. SON - Sonics. Destructive low/high frequency vibrations. ELEC - Electric. Shocks, Lightning. CHEM - Chemical. Acids, Bases, Catalysts. Typically corrosive. EMR - Electromagnetic/Radiation. Magnetics, EM waves, radiation. BLND - Blinding. Assaults against the eyes. Flashes, Photon weapons FIRE - Fire. Napalm, Flamethrowers. COLD - Freezing attacks. Liquid Nitrogen, Freeze-rays. MNTL - Mental. Attacks that confuse or distort the target's perceptions. MISC - Stuff that doesn't fit anywhere else. Basic Attacks These are some of the basic attacks that were given out time and time again until they became standard issue for many characters. They are already defined in the system and a good basis for all new characters to pick from. Name Lvl Type Class Name Lvl Type Class ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Punch 1 M BLOW Pistol 3 R BLST Kick 2 M BLOW Fire 3 R FIRE Roundhouse 3 M BLOW Laser 4 R ERG Bash 4 M BLOW Ballistic 5 R BLST Ram 4 M BLOW Sonic_Blast 5 R SON Knife 4 M EDGE Heavy_Laser 6 R ENRG Slam 5 M BLOW Plasma 7 R ENRG Slice 5 M EDGE Rocket 7 R* EXPL Smash 6 M BLOW Missile 8 R* EXPL Slash 7 M EDGE Stomp 8 M BLOW *fixed-damage ranged attacks Skills Skills aren't code-related. Skills define what things your character is good at, either related to or unrelated to their function. They get listed at the bottom of +stats, for reference during RP, and help further define the character's interests and hobbies. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Stats A character's stats give a numerical indication of some of her or his measurable strengths and weaknesses. Note that these are only a rough guide to a characters attributes -- no system is perfect, and every character should be well more than the sum of her stats. For attributes such as STR and INT, use the following guideline when choosing values: 0: Completely absent attribute (COU attr for a can of soda) 1: Abysmal; Terrible (Rare) 2: Unskilled; Poor 3: Below Average 4: Slightly Below Average 5: Average 6: Slightly Above Average 7: Above Average 8: Skilled; Excellent 9: Superb; Outstanding (Rare) 10: World-Class; Best of Best (Very Rare) Strength (STR): (1 - 10) Intelligence (INT): (1 - 10) Technical (TEC): (1 - 10) Agility (AGI): (1 - 10) Endurance (END): (1 - 10) Courage (COU): (1 - 10) Firepower (FRP): (1 - 10) Dexterity (DEX): (1 - 10) Leadership (LDR): (1 - 10) Modes: (MODE1) (MODE2) Velocity1: (in MPH) Armor1: (see 'news armor') Size1: (see 'news size') Velocity2: (in MPH) Armor2: (see 'news armor') Size2: (see 'news size') Attacks1: (see 'news attacks') Attacks2: (see 'news attacks') Abilities1: (see 'news abilities') Abilities2: (see 'news abilities') Skills: (List of non-coded skills at which your character excels) Strength: Raw physical power. Determines Melee Damage Intelligence: Raw smarts and reasoning ability. Essentially RP-only, but useful for +rolls Technical: Specific technical expertise. Determines effectiveness of Heal/Repair Agility: Physical athletic prowess. Determines how difficult one is to hit. Endurance: Toughness. Hit Points. How much damage before unconsciousness. Courage: Bravery in battle. Determines how much damage before you retreat. Firepower: Calibre of ammunition. Determines damage from Ranged Attacks. Dexterity: Determines To-Hit rolls in combat. Leadership: Charisma. Mostly RP-Only; can be taken into account for promotions. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Velocity 0 - Immobile 1 - Human 2 - Small/Slow Transformer 3 - Average Transformer 4 - Slow/Armored Vehicle 5 - Highway Vehicle 6 - Racing/High Performance Vehicle 7 - Airplane/Helicopter 8 - Subsonic Jet 9 - Fighter Jet 10 - Supersonic - Escape Velocity ------------------------------------------------------------- © 1997 - 2011 Transformers Universe MUX category:Character Attributes category:news